


The Sonic and the Diaper

by janai



Series: The Kinder Year [11]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Love, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janai/pseuds/janai
Summary: The Doctor decides that he has to come up with a solution to eliminate the smell during nappy changing time.
Relationships: Bonnie Mae - Relationship, Metacrisis Tenth Doctor & Rose Tyler
Series: The Kinder Year [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572550
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	The Sonic and the Diaper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All parents around the world: you are braver than me.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+parents+around+the+world%3A+you+are+braver+than+me.).



> Yes, I really did do research on why you-know-what smells so bad.   
> Also, still vision challenged so please excuse any errors. :>)

The Doctor had faced many dangerous enemies in his ten lives; Daleks, Cybermen, Silurians, Yeti ,The Master and more. His brilliant mind and clever tactics had almost always saved the day and earned him a reputation across the universe. He had lived his life to right the wrongs, to save friends and worlds from destruction or tyranny. He was feared by those who would destroy and loved by those he saved. His nick-names included The Oncoming Storm, The Destroyer of Worlds, The Krakii-Tor and The Lonely Angel. He was fearless and unequaled!

Then he became a part-human Time Lord Meta-crisis father of his first ever womb born child......

************

"OI!" the Doctor moaned, his eyes watering as he looked down at the happy face of his tiny baby. "How can someone so beautiful create something so foul," he gasped.

Up until now, he had rarely missed the fact that he had lost his respiratory bypass. Now he felt that trading the TARDIS for a new bypass would be a small price to pay.

Eyeing the foul smelling, yellow-brown stuff in the sodden nappy, he reached into his pocket and rummaged around until he found a old style nose clip used for swimming. He quickly donned the flesh colored item and shook his head. There had to be something he could do to neutralize the stench; that his little girl seemed oblivious to the smell made him jealous.

He quickly removed the soiled cloth and dropped it into the covered laundry bin. He knew Rose did not want to use disposable diapers in order to be eco-friendly and he had heartily agreed at the time. Now, he was not so sure that they had made a wise decision, especially since he was the main nappy changer. Taking a damp flannel, he cleaned and dried her little bum before sprinkling on some lavender scented, non-talc powder. Bonnie was cooing happily at being clean and dry and he gently put a fresh diaper on her. The Doctor pulled the nose plug off and picked up his little darling and planted a noisy kiss on her tiny nose; she giggled happily.

"There's my baby, all fresh and sweet. Daddy is going to take you to mummy and then he is going to figure out a way to make nappy changing less," he glared at the laundry bin, "malodorous."

Rose was curled up in her favorite lounge chair in their small but cozy living room. She was recovering from giving birth and still felt tired, achy and sore. The Doctor had been true to his word (not that she doubted that fact) that he would take care of their daughter and house post-birth.

"Here's your mummy little Time Lady." He burst into the room and carefully placed Bonnie into Roses waiting arms. Bending down further, he planted a tender kiss on Roses lips before standing tall again.

"I'll leave you girls to it while daddy works on a little project." He whirled around and marched back the way he came much to Roses amusement.

She leaned over and planted little kisses onto Bonnie's chubby cheeks and whispered into her tiny ear.

"Any idea wot's he up too?" Bonnie Mae giggled brightly. "Do I even want ta know?" Rose wondered out loud as her daughter watched her with love and adoration in her warm amber eyes.

The Doctor returned to the nursery, grabbed the nappy bin and made a beeline to the TARDIS. His ship hummed happily at his arrival and flickered the lights in greeting. He hummed back to her as he quickly walked down the hallway to his lab. She turned the lights on for him and he sent a silent thanks as he set the bin on the table. He stared at it for several minutes trying to work up the courage to open the lid. When he did, the TARDIS made an alarmed sound and sent him a telepathic query.

"I know," he replied, "almost as bad as the smell of a dead Dalek, I reckon." He grabbed a pair of tongs to snag the dirty nappy as his eyes started to water again. He placed the offending garment under a scanning device and waited for the results to appear. A minute later and the device emitted a 'ding'; the Doctor quickly put the nappy back in the bin. He looked up at the wall monitor and read the results that appeared on the screen.

"Aha! Skatole and high levels of it; I shoulda guessed." Pleased with the results, he starting tapping on the keyboard in a blur of long fingers. As he did so, the TARDIS replaced the sour air with fresh and hummed with approval.

Rose had dozed off with her sleeping child as the afternoon wore on. It wasn't until a faint odor reached her nostrils that she stirred from her nap to look down at her still sleeping baby girl. _Maybe the_ _Doctor was right_ , she thought sleepily. There was a new disposable nappy on the market called Ever-Fresh; inside was a gel lining that trapped and neutralized odors with a clean fresh scent. Might consider buying some to try out.

"Oi! Ya smell like rotten eggs, luv. Best change ya now." She carefully stood up and staggered slightly to the nursery where she gently put her daughter down onto the changing table. Bonnie was awake now and watched her mum with expectation. She knew what the table was for and was eager to be cleaned up. Rose was pulling a fresh nappy out from under the table when the Doctor flew in with a triumphant look on his face.

"I figured it out Rose! Took me long enough, shoulda had this sorted out on day one." He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and flipped it in the air with a cheeky smile. "Watch."

fortunately, Rose knew her Doctor would never do anything to harm their little girl. Still, she still took a few steps back Just-In-Case. The Doctor aimed the sonic screwdriver at the nappy; the tip glowed blue and the familiar whining sound of the device filled the room for five seconds. The Doctor switched it off, dropped it into his pocket, and removed the safety pins from the nappy.

"Well, here goes." he murmured hopefully. Rose inched closer as he pulled the top of the cloth down to reveal its contents. Inside was a dried lump of brown with no smell whatsoever. As they watched, the lump crumbled into dust.

"Yes!" the Doctor cried out with excitement. Bonnie's eyes flew wide open in surprise from his outburst and Rose moved around the table to fling herself into his arms. They both giggled with delight as he lifted her up and swung them around in a circle. Bonnie watched their antics with a serious look then frowned as the cool breeze caressed her bum. They both felt her unhappiness through their shared bond and separated to tend to her needs. As Rose lifted Bonnie up into her arms, the Doctor pull a slightly more ornate sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and waved it at Rose.

"I reprogrammed yours as well. Setting 001B," he said proudly. He extended the pink rhinestone decorated device to Rose who smiled happily. "Ya know, we could patent a version and make a lot of money. We could sell 'em on the telly," his voice changed pitch, "Buy one right now and get a second one free! Only 15.953 plus shipping! No? Maybe one day?"

Rose looked up at the semi-serious look on his face and rolled her eyes with a tongue-touched grin. The Doctor looked both smug and very pleased with himself as he wrapped a long arm around her waist.

Bonnie Mae looked from one parent to the other and closed her eyes with a tiny sigh. As long as they kept her clean and sweet smelling, not to mention fed and adored, they could do what they liked. Priorities were, after all, priorities. Fin

**Author's Note:**

> The price conversion from US dollars ($19.95) to Pounds was correct as of this posting date.


End file.
